Akanes Room
by Midnight Lost
Summary: A LEMON side story of my Lite Up series.


-1Lite Up Lemon Side Story

Akanes Room

Shinjitheassassin

Authors Notes: Ok this is what many of you have been asking for, so here it is, the first lemon side fic of Lite Up, This takes place after the second installment. As for updates on upcoming chapters on the original Lite Up? Yes they are finally underway. Without any further delay, here it is.

LEMON WARNING: Ok you saw this coming, so I will keep it very simple. If your not 18 years of age or older, don't read any further, this is an adult swim only. All children out of the pool!

"Lets go inside my room." Akane said as she got up from her seat, walking over to Shinji and Asuka beckoning them to follow her as she stepped passed them into the doorway to her bedroom.. A little confused at this, Shinji and Asuka stood up and followed her into her room. Shutting the door behind her after the two walked into her room Akane turned and looked at them with a smirk on her face.

"So uh Akane, what are you planning?" Shinji asked. Though he didn't know exactly what she had in mind, but still, in the back of his head he had a slight idea of what it might be and he couldn't see any reason to argue. Hell he was looking forward to it!

"You should know what I have in mind Shinji" Akane answered with a innocent smile, that he knew was fake. She then turned her attention to Asuka, slowly making her way over to where the she stood.. Asuka just stood there as Akane approached her, still confused but excited at the same time, she didn't know what was going to happen or what to do for the first time in her life. Sure she wanted to be with Shinji, espically in a sexual manor but Akane wasn't just going to let her have him, was she? And what was she meaning when she said that she knew a way that could satisfy them all? All these thoughts flowed through Asukas mind, momentarily becoming oblivious to Akanes approach, this caused her to very slightly startle her when Akane seductively placed her arms about Asuka, slowly walking around her until she stood behind Asuka, her arms slowly dropping along her sides till they rested in front of Asukas slender belly. At this time Akane began to tenderly kiss along the side and back of Asukas neck, causing her to close her eyes and softly moan as Akane continued, her hands separating, each going their different ways, one ascended towards Asukas breasts, gently fondling them as the other descended towards Asukas crotch pressing her fingers firmly into her and begun to rub her slowly at first, causing Asuka to gasp and breath heavily.

Shinji enjoyed the show from Akanes bed, becoming aroused as he continued to watch.

As Asuka continued to gasp in pleasure she turned her head to face Akane and began to kiss her deeply on the lips. With a smile Akane broke the kiss and brought her hands to Asuaks shirt and pulled it off of her, then quickly set to work on her bra, unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor. Filled with passion, Asuka followed suit, repeating the same actions on Akane, soon leaving them both topless. By this time Shinji had fully erected a tent in his pants. Akane saw this and smirked and turned her attention back to Asuka, and let her kisses fall onto Asukas breast, licking around the nipples and gently taking them into her mouth and sucking on them tenderly. This all excited Asuka greatly, she had never felt anything like this, as her cunt began to flow with juices. As Akane continued to kiss and gently bite her nipples, her hands set to work on the rest of Asukas clothing, removing it it quickly as Asuka aided her, giving no resistance as she stepped out of her lower garments Akane rose back up and placed a kiss on her lips. At this asuka began to kiss down Akanes body, following the same procedures that was done to her, soon exposing Akanes entire body as well.. Akane stopped her and beckoned her to stand up, then whispered something into Asukas ear, making her blush as she looked at Shinji.

Asuka didn't know really what to do but Akanes words were self explanatory. , so slowly Asuka made her way towards Shinji crawling over top of him. Slowly placing her hand along her hardened shaft through his pants, gently stroking it, leaning in she placed a deep kiss on his lips then set to work to remove his pants. A moment later left Shinji with only his shirt on. Taking a deep breath she leaned down and gently licked the tip of his sensitive head, then slowly took it into her mouth, sucking on it and letting her tongue roll along it, bobbing her head up and down as she took more and more of it into her mouth. Closing his eyes, Shinji let out pleasurable moans. Hearing this Asuka became pleased with herself as she continued to pleasure him more. Beginning to feel a little left out Akane settled herself behind Asuka and gently forced her to spread her legs further apart. Completing that she then set to work with her tongue on Asukas cunt, lapping up the juices the flowed, probing her tongue into her but not to far. Asuka let out a stiffened moan as this happened, causing her to deep throat Shinji.

This went on for a few more moments before Asuka couldn't restrain herself anymore and got up, and carefully positioned herself over Shinji, straddling herself over him. Shinji knew what she wanted and place his cock at the base of her entrance to make it easier for her to slide down onto him. Bracing herself, Asuka slowly lowered herself onto him, letting out soft whimpers as she felt him break through her barrier taking away her virginity. Getting in on the action, Akane moved her self over Shinjis head so that her cunt hovered above him, then leaned her upper body forward and began kissing Asuka as she coaxed her to ride him. As he felt himself inside Asukas tight cunt he craned his neck up and began pleasuring Akane as well, his hands running along Asukas side to her breasts. It wasn't long before he released his essence within her, as she came at the same time, moaning as she felt his warm fluid enter her vessel. At this time Akane also came, flooding Shinjis mouth with her own sweet juices. Each of them took a moment to rest and regain their posture. Ten minutes went by before Shinji was ready for action again as Akane took over, lowering herself onto his cock, letting herself rest upon him while Asuka took Akanes former position as they got started again. Moans could be heard to anyone who may have been passing outside the apartment as Akane rode upon Shinji as he continued to pleasure Asuka the same way he did Akane before. He noted that she tasted different from Akane, more spicily, like her attitude, which he half expected, but liked it anyways. Another hour passed before Shinji came inside Akane this time, by this time Akane had already came 3 different times and Asuka twice. The three of them laid down beside each other, each panting and sweating from their recent exercise. Shinji held both girls in his arms, one on each side of him. Asuka couldn't complain at all, she enjoyed being in his arms, it felt more right rather then being in Kajis arms, as she loved having Shinji inside of her. Akane was also content, Shinji was her first boyfriend and she considered Asuka her first girlfriend. So far it was all going great, they all had the same interests, and they didn't mind sharing. Slowly the three drifted off to sleep, as the snuggled closer together.

Extended Authors Notes: Well there it is, my actual first lemon fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Evangelion, or any of its characters, nor will any of this or its adjoining fics ever happen in the series. I have the deepest respect for the works of gainax D


End file.
